Demon Blood & Sacrifice
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: No one knew that Kagome was the daughter of Midoriko.Midoriko sealed Kagomes powers & demon blood,turn her human & sent her to the future,Sesshomaru thought the baby born to be his mate was long gone. Soon they will all know, even her. He will awaken her.
1. A Demon Daughter Born

Once apon a time, long ago, long, long ago

There was a miko, a woman whose power could take down even the greatest of demon Lords, and enemys. Her name was Midoriko. She fought many demons, but even in fighting with them, she did not hate demons. In fact she fell in love with a powerful demon Lord, Lord Ziro. A demon Lord that at first, she did not get along with. But alas she fell in love and they mated. As much as her Lord wanted to protect her, she would fight her own battles, wearing her miko clothes and the armor her Lord and mate had given her.

Midoriko fought most of her life, and she would continue to fight.

One day her mate met with another Lord, something Lords did to speak of threats and war. Midoriko's mate was friends with another Lord, Lord Inu Tashio. Thought they were friends, they had yet to unite their lands.

"You should have a child" Lord Inu Tashio stated looking at his friend, who was looking out the window of Inutashio's castle. Ziro turned to him "What?" he asked looking back at his fellow Lord,

"You should have a child with your mate, then we could unite our lands" Inu Tashio said with a hearty smile.

"You mean?" Ziro said with wide eyes,

"Yes, your first daughter shall be born to be my son's bride"

Ziro said nothing at first, but looked back outside the window. He thought of his mate, and of Inu Tashio's silent son. He thought of their land and the daughter he had not even thought of making. He knew his mate did not like they way Demon's mated, the female set in a line for another male to pick. But this way, their daughter would go to someone they knew, it would unite their lands, she would be safe and in really good hands, at least that is what Ziro thought.

"Very well, I shall bring forth your son a bride"

-----

9 months later...

"My mate she is beautiful" He told his mate while holding the small infant in his big strong arms.

"My Lord did you doubt?"

"No my Lady I did not, I knew she would have her mothers beauty" He told her with a graceful smile.

"And her fathers charm?" His mate played.

But little did her mate know, she was worried. When he first came back and told her of his and Inu Tashio talk, she was hurt. He assured her that he also wanted a daughter because he loved her and that he wished to have many children with her. Midoriko knew herself that she would only bare one child for him, her life was sought out by many, as would her daughters if she were to come out like her mother, even if she didn't, her enemy's would want her child dead. She was now very worried, for their child came out pure demon, with miko powers. Their child held more power than both of them. She was also sad, for her daughter would not be able to choose a love of her own. That was something Midoriko had been against, making her mate with the other Lords son. Ziro told her it was what they wished, that it was not set in stone, but it was, even if neither of the kids liked it.

Even tho she said nothing her mate knew of her fear and worry, he could smell it.

"My Lord, her name?" Midoriko asked looking up at her mate,

"Yes, I shall name her" He looked down at the black haired beauty in his arms "Kagome, she shall be called Kagome"

He then gave the girl back to her mother "Kagome" She said with a mothers smile "It's perfect"


	2. The Jewel Of Sealed Power

3 months later

Midoriko knew that a fight was about to happen, one she feared she would not leave, and in that she feared for her daughter. When they day came, she dressed in her clothes, armor and the sword that her mate had given her and set out for the fight, it was a dark day. She would protect her daughter, not only from life of fighting, but of a life already made out for her. She wished for her daughter to live a normal life, she wished for her daughter to be human, she wished for her daughter to fall in love and marry whom she wished. She had made up her mind.

If she did not do this, Kagome would spend her immortal life fighting. She would grow up only to marry a man to unite lands. She made up her mind, she would save her daughter from this life.

"My Lord I am not long for this world"

He words had him angry "Do not say such thing" He demanded of her,

"Listen to me!" She demanded of him, yelling,

"Bring Kagome near dusk, to me on the 7th day"

"What? you wish to bring the child into battle" Her mate was angry and confused.

"Just do as I say!" She told him and then left.

She knew, and on the 7th day the many demons she had been fighting turned into one giant powerful one, she knew this day would come, and like she had told him, her mate brought their daughter. He stood holding his daughter and watching his mate.

"My love, I must leave this world, I must protect it and my child"

He didn't want to hear this,

"Bring her to me" Midoriko said holding out her arms, her mate did as she asked. Midoriko held her daughter close and spoke to her and her mate. "I shall seal her power, I shall seal her demon blood and her miko powers"

This was hard for Midoriko, this was harder than any battle she had even fought.

"I shall turn her into a human, and send her to a future time, a time of peace, a time where she can choose"

Midoriko looked at her mate "I'm sorry, but I must do this!" She then yelled,

He thought that odd, would the child not need her miko powers? "My mate- he started to say,

"Listen to me love, you must take Kagome and place her in the bone eaters well, you must let me and her go"

"I will not give up my daughter" Losing his mate would be hard, but his daughter to?

"You must, please, do as I say, if you love us, if you love her!" She yelled the last part "You could live to see her again my love!"

She came close to her mate,

Then with her last bit of power, She sealed Kagome's demon blood, she sealed her miko powers, with her last bit of power she turned Kagome into a human. Midoriko let the child go, she then imprisoned herself and all of Kagome's demon blood, miko power and immortality along with the demon, and out came a jewel. The jewel floated and placed itself inside of Kagome's body. All that was taken from her was now back in her body, just sealed away, never to be awakened again.


	3. Kagome, Kagome

"Kagome, my Kagome" He did not want to do as his mate told him, but he knew he had to. He has asked a sister miko of the bone eater's well, she had told him many different beliefs of its purpose, but one stuck out, and that was that it could take you to another time.

"My I live to see you again my daughter"

With the jewel in her body, he placed his only child in the well, and watched as she faded. Heartbroken was the great Lord.

He made a stop to another Lord before returning to his empty home, he told the Lord that he would be sealing himself in a sleep and he wished not to be awaken in less either his daughter returned or if he was greatly needed, that Lord was Lord Inu Tashio, and he, was the only one other than Midoriko that knew of Kagome, well him and his son, but his son knew not the baby's name. Lord Inu Tashio tried to stop Ziro, but he refused and then sealed himself in a sleep. Lord Inu Tashio's young son Sesshomaru had asked of why the Lord wished to do such a foolish thing,

"Love and Sacrifce my son"

--------------------------------

Little did Midoriko know she had pushed out 2 jewels, one stayed behind and after many many years, it was found and was cared for by a young 'Kikyo' who into adulthood also fell in love with a demon, half demon. But she died protecting it and it was taken to the other world, burned with the young miko's body. Midoriko had meant the jewel to protect her daughter and the world. So now that one jewel was gone, the demons of the time were uneasy and ready to seek out the second jewel, and they were told it was beyond the bone eaters well. The second Jewel held much more power, Kagome's power and life.

-----------------------------

That is how Kagome came to be back in time, a time in which she belonged, unknowing to her and the others. Tho she was born before Inuyasha, when she was placed in the well, she was sent to the future and time in the past had gone by greatly. They had all thought she was Kikyo's reincarnation, she looked like her, had power like her and had the jewel was in her body, only if they had really known. If only she herself knew. Yes it had been 2 year since she had first fallen down the well, 2 year since the jewel that was meant to protect her and hide her powers came from her body. Once out of her body, Kagome broke the jewel and with that her miko power's returned. Again, they thought she was just Kikyo, no one ever thought or had a reason to to think that the jewel had unsealed her miko powers. Once Kikyo was revived, part of Kagome's soul was taken, they again believe it was because she was Kikyo, but it was only because she was pure of heart, a miko and also cared deeply for the half breed Inuyasha, it was a mirror of Kikyo's soul, but Kagome's soul was her own. The only one who knew of the jewel's real reason was Ziro and one other great Lord. But one Lord was now dead and the other in a deep sleep and forgotten.

----

"Come on I want to get this over with" Inuyasha rushed,

"Inuyasha, your over reacting" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

They were heading south, no sooner did the words leave her mouth, did the wolf prince show up.

"Kagome my woman, come to visit me?"

"Am I now?" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms,

"Hi Kouga" Kagome said tired,

"Hi" He said with his boyish charmed smile,

"Um Kouga" She said shy with a bit of blush on her cheeks,

"Yes, what is it Kagome?" Kouga asked with a giant grin,

Kagome blushed a bit more "I need something from you"

she would use her girl power, if you will,

"Anything for you" He said all to happy,

Inuyasha wanted to break the wolfs neck, but he promised he would be good for this trip.

"I need your jewels" Kagome stated. Kouga face dropped,

"We need them Kouga, I need them" She said sweet with a smile,

"Yeah wolf, we need them to complete the jewel" Inuyasha had to get a word in,

"Oh yeah, well how about I come with you"

"NO" Inuyasha huffed "We have to many as it is" He added,

"That was not a problem when she came along" Kagome spoke flat under her breath, and she was speaking of Kikyo.

"She's here to help!" Inuyasha provided in defence,

"Well I can help to, I want a piece of this, Naraku" Kouga added, showing his fangs with his smile. Kagome gave off a nerves laugh, this was going to be great fun.

-----

"Which way Kagome, come on" Inuyasha was growing annoyed "Kikyo are you sure you cant since the jewel"

"You know I cannot Inuyasha"

Kagome was hurt that he kept asking Kikyo that, as if he had no faith in her.

Kagome sighed "Kouga"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Can you take me ahead, maybe I will feel something" She knew he was fast, in a blink she was picked up and taken. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was no use, they were gone.

"You asked for that my friend" Miroku said crossing his arms,

"Whats that supposed to mean monk?!"

"Have you no faith in her Inuyasha?" It was Kikyo that spoke this time, anytime she would speak, he would calm. Kagome and Kouga were back just as quick as they left "North, the last piece other than Naraku's piece is North" Kagome said as Kouga let her down from his back. Kouga still had his shards, but told Kagome he would give them up as soon as she needed to add them to the rest of the jewel.

"Great, we go north" Inuyasha said, passing them all up and leading the way.


	4. Running In & Traveling On

He knew the battle was coming, and he knew it would not be easy. He the great Lord Sesshomaru thought it wise to seek help and that of a great and wise older Lord, one his father respected. Thought it was not like Sesshomaru to ask anyone for help. But it was also not like him to be unwise. He was growing tired of dealing with Naraku and his half brother, it was time for him to take matters into his own hands. Had it not been for Rin, and that fact that Naraku had tried to deceive him, he would not be dealing with him at the moment. But he knew at some point either way he would have to kill him, he was in Sesshomaru's way. Sesshomaru left his ward and retainer behind, and set off for his journey, and he told Jaken he would be gone along time and that if anything happened to Rin, he would die a slow and painful death and then told the toad not to let her out of the castles outside walls. He traveled in search of help from this great Lord, and he thought of the others who would be fighting. Thought he hated his brother he knew he would play a big roll, then he thought of the rest, a pervert monk, a woman demon slayer, 1 dead miko and 1 miko he had yet to figure out.

Sesshomaru stopped, he could smell them. What was their purpose here?

He knew they searched for the jewel, but he would have thought they had been North already, in fact he knew they had been north before, but knowing his rash half brother, they most likely missed it the first time around. He did not wish to see his brother at the moment, it would just delay him in his lady luck,it seemed was not on Sesshomaru's side today, for Inuyasha barged in the spot were Sesshomaru stood

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha demanded to know,

"I could ask the same of you, little brother"

Thought he hated calling him that, he knew Inuyasha hated it more.

"I know you ain't looking for the jewel so whats up Sesshomaru" Inuyasha was in no mood, but neither was the demon Lord.

"Do you since Narakus near?" It was the monk who spoke,

"Hey!" Inuyasha interrupted "I would smell the bastard, remember!"

"Yes forgive me Inuyasha" Miroku did not want to start a fight. Sesshomaru took the time to notice that the dead miko and the wolf prince now traveled with the group.

"Why are you hear half breed"

"I asked you first jerk!" Inuyasha really was a child,

"We came to get the jewel shard" Kagome spoke, not really wanting the two to get into it, as they always did. It always ended up with Inuyahsa being hurt, with Sesshomaru trying to teach him a lesson, thought Kagome knew that, her and Miroku were the only two to get that.

"Come to help Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snapped, knowing that would get something out of his brother,

"You half breed should be grateful to the reason I am here, as I am sure you will be incompetent in defeating Naraku"

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha was seething,

"Are you deaf as well half breed?"

Inuyasha growled and was about to say something back, but didn't have a chance,

"Might I as of you reason you are also traveling North Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked,

"I seek a allince with a Lord"

"A Lord, what Lord, there is no Lord here, are you speaking of the Lord of the North? he has been dead for years" Inuyasha knew of story's of the Lord, none in which he paid attention.

"You again prove that you half breed, are incompetent"

"Are you saying he is alive?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms,

Sesshomaru glanced at the wolf who stood next to Kagome.

"Indeed" Was all he said, thought he didn't know why he was telling any of them this.

"Yeah, well whatever, come on we have a jewel to find" Inuyasha wanted to spend no more time with his brother.

"Inuyasha I think we are all going in the same direction" Miroku pointed out, as he watched Sesshomaru walk away. Sesshomaru waited for no one, he walked away and slowly everyone began to follow,

"Hey wait, where are you guys going!"

This only made Inuyasha more angry, now he had to follow his older brother. Sesshomaru didn't really want them to follow him, but he was not going to waste anymore time, after all the one he seeked would help them all, in more ways then even he knew.

-----

They came to a large gray rock, smaller than a mountain, bigger then a rock.

"There is nothing here" Inuyasha complained as they all stopped walking,

"Silence half breed" Sesshomaru was looking hard at the rock, he didn't even spare his brother a look as he silenced the boy.

"I Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West son of Lord Inu Tashio awaken you" His words were hard everyone knew he was serious. The wall of rock began to shake, everyone but Sesshomaru backed up. The humans and undead people of the group coughed and waved the dust from their face.

"Who had waken and it had better been for good- The mans words stopped, he frozen in his place and his eyes set was set on one person, Kagome.

------- AN---

yes u will learn more soon!


	5. The North Lord Ziro

OOOH I'm so glad you guys are reading this. Its a change from writing 'bound love by blood' :) so in till the 2nd part of that story is finsh I hope you will read this!

-------------------------

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, why was he looking at the miko? She had always been a strange one, she had pulled out his father fang, she was from the future and she had the jewel once in her body, so this should not have been a surprise to him, yet something to him seemed off. Sesshomaru watched Ziro, the last time he had seen him was when he was a child, Sesshomaru was now over 800 years old. Inuyasha didn't like the way this demon was looking at Kagome either.

"Hey what are you looking at" Inuyasha called, standing in front of Kagome.

"Silence half breed" Sesshomaru once again stated sharp,

"Move out of my way boy" The man spoke,

"Why should I" Inuyasha didn't move,

"I don't think he is going to hurt Kagome, Inuyasha" Miroku said, taking note that the demon did not seem angry or evil. Sesshomaru wasted no time in grabbing his brother by the neck and moving him aside.

"Show some respect half breed or are you not able to do that as well" Sesshlomaru bit out,

"Sesshomaru, was it you that awaken me?" The Lord spoke

Sesshomaru turned "Yes It was I" He then watched as the man he awakened walked up to Kagome, grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"Uh" She was uneasy and every demon near could feel that.

"Fear not, I am not here to harm you"

He then let her chin go and walked around her, Sesshomaru knew something was up, but what? Why was Ziro so into this girl. Sesshomaru watched the Lord.

"You are miko"

"Yes" She said turning to look at the tall man. He had long white hair, Red eyes, tan and built. He didn't look to much older then Sesshomaru, but she knew he was much, much older. Sesshomaru looked to be about 22 were this demon looked to be about 29.

"Your age girl, what is your age?"

"Im. I'm 17"

"Lord Ziro" Sesshomaru spoke, trying to get the mans attention,

"Yes Sesshomaru, I see you have grown" He looked to Sesshomaru,

"Hey the jewel there it is!" Kagome voice was happy as she ran a picked up the jewel.

"The jewel" The North Lord said shocked with narrowed eyes,

"Sesshomaru what is going on here" He asked

Sesshomaru didn't have time to answer,

"Kagome you found it, great now lets get out of here and go find Naraku" Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome. Sesshomaru saw something in the North Lords eyes when Inuyasha had spoken the girls name. Yes, something was up and he was about to find out what, he did not like being deceived or kept in the dark.

"You shall not leave" The North Lord spoke crossing his arms,

"Why do I have to listen to you old man!" Inuyasha didn't know this man, nor did he care to.

"Inuyasha I'm sure he has good reason" Miroku always the voice of reason,

"Indeed monk" The man said "Sesshomaru, I'm guessing you woke me for a good reason, is this Naraku person have anything to do with it?"

"Indeed"

"Let us return to your Lands" Ziro spoke as he walked passed everyone, he headed West. Kagome placed the jewel in her necklace. Sesshomaru was the first to follow, he stopped and looked back at the group, he narrowed his eyes, It was a clear sign that they were to follow.

----

Short yes, but I have the next chap already writen. But I didn't want to add it to this cuz it would be to long!


	6. It Lies In Memories

Once they arrived at Sesshomaru's castle the group was left in the gardens, a servant came out with water for them all. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Ziro went inside, Ziro had many things he wished to ask Sesshomaru. One thing he asked was of Sesshomaru's father, Sesshomaru told the great Lord of his fathers death. The other thing, the jewel,

"Tell me of the jewel"

How was it the jewel had come to be again? How was it possible? He didn't understand. Sesshomaru looked at the man who was rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sesshomaru thought it odd, Ziro should know of the jewel, but the story Sesshomaru knew and what was, was different.

"Was it not forged from your mate?" Sesshomaru asked with a bored tone,

"Yes" Ziro was careful to answer, what did people know? He did not say to much, he would find out what Sesshomaru knew.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, how has it come to be in a million pieces?" Ziro did not ask of how it came to back in the past, for he knew this was not the future that his mate had spoken of.

"It is the miko's doing"

"Kagome?" Ziro asked his voice more bright,

"Indeed" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the other Lord, something was very off.

'"How did she come to be involved, it seems to me she is not of our time" She after all did not look like she was from their time, and he being a wise Lord would be one to note that, as Sesshomaru had the first time he saw her.

"Indeed, the miko comes from the well, the jewel laid in her body"

Ziro turned around, away from Sesshomaru, his eyes wide. Sesshomaru could feel the Lords shock. Sesshomaru stood and waited from the Lord to speak again,

"Your not mated"

Sesshomaru rose a eyebrow, he thought it a off question for the moment, and for many more reasons.

"No" Sesshomaru answered, he to turned his back to the other Lord closed his eyes and a flashback came to him

FLASHBACK

(in this flashback Sesshomaru is a child and looks to about 6)

"Come Sesshomaru"

"Where father?"

"North, to see Ziro"

"Yes father"

Sesshomaru followed his father North.....

"Welcome my Lord" Ziro said letting them in,

"We have come to see the child" Sesshomaru heard his father say,

"Yes" Ziro spoke,

Sesshomaru followed his father and Ziro to a room. It was big and light blue with white sheer curtains. "Come my son"

Sesshomaru looked up at his father, then followed him to a small white crib. Sesshomaru remember seeing his father smile a smile he had never seen before. Sesshomaru looked down at what his father was looking at. It was a small baby, black hair and creme skin, she slept.

"What do you think Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his father but gave no answer,

Inu Tashio looked at his son and then back down at the baby "She shall be your mate Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked back down at the demon child that lay asleep, she was powerful. Sesshomaru said nothing but kept his eye on the sleeping girl.

"She was born for you my son, and one day she will bare you sons, and when the day come's that you claim what is yours, our lands will be one with hers"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, but watched as the child opened her eyes, they were a very odd gold, bright, her eyes reminded him of pure honey. It must have been because of her fathers red eyes.

"She will be yours to protect Sesshomaru, many will seek to kill her, what do you say my son?"

Sesshomaru backed away from the crib and his father. She was powerful, and if it was what his father wished, then so be it. He knew in his older age he would not be one to go looking for a mate. Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door, but did not look up at Ziro

"I lay claim on her, she shall be as my father says"

ENDFLASH BACK

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, yet aanother flashback hits him

FLASHBACK

"I shall place myself in a deep sleep, I do not wish to be awaken in till my daughter has returned or if I am needed" Ziro spoke to Inu Tashio

Sesshomaru was out the hall,

"Do not do this, what has happened?" Inu Tashio demanded to know,

It was silent for a moment, and then Sesshomaru noticed that his father had placed a barrier up, keeping him out and keeping him from hearing any more. Then after a few moment, they both came from the room, Ziro left with heavy feet. Sesshomaru looked up at his father, he had heard a small part, the part about Ziro placing himself in a deep sleep.

"Why does he wish to seal himself away, why so foolish?" Sesshomaru asked,

His father did not look at him "For love and Sacrifice"

Sesshomaru knew Ziro's mate was dead, he had felt it when she died, so he had another question for his father "What of the girl?" He had not known her name.

"Let us hope she will one day return"

end flashback

---------------

Oh I do hope you liked that one, I have fun writing it!!!


	7. Someone To Protect?

It had been hundreds of years since he had thought about it, about her. As far as he knew, his 'mate to be' had been taken. He had searched for her, but alas her aura was gone with out a trace, but he knew she was not dead, but again this was when he was a small child.

"Why do you not mate?" Ziro asked after a while,

Sesshomaru turned around and was about to say something, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter miko" Sesshomaru spoke hard,

Kagome peeked her head in "Sorry" She said shy,

"Come" It was Ziro who spoke,

Kagome came in and closed the door. She then looked at both Lords,

"What miko" Sesshomaru asked, why was she here?

"Inuyasha, wants to look for Naraku" Kagome then pulled her necklace from under her shirt, it was almost complete. Ziro looked at it from were he stood.

"Its almost done" Kagome spoke quite,

"What will you do?"

Kagome turned to Ziro, she didn't understand.

"What will you do with the jewel once it is complete miko?" Ziro asked

Kagome looked down "Wish" She whispered

"Why are you sad?" Ziro could feel pain from her. Kagome looked up quick,

"I, I don't know what will happen after that, I don't know where I will go" Kagome did not wish to say anything about her time, but he already knew.

"You are afraid it will send you back to your time" Ziro spoke, shocking her,

She was breathless, and didn't know what to say.

"Do not fear miko" Was all Ziro said, he then turned around, his back to her.

"Now it not the time" Ziro spoke again after a moment, Sesshomaru turn to look at him,

"Miko, Kagome, I have been awaken to aid you in defeating this Naraku, you will then gain your jewel, but now, now is not the time, go, tell that to you friends"

Kagome thanked him and left the room. Ziro waited till she was gone,

"The half breed, he is your brother?"

"Indeed"

Ziro was silent, he stood and it would seem he was thinking "It would be wise, if they all stayed here in till that time comes"

Sesshomaru so did not like that idea, but he would go along with whatever Ziro said.

"You seem to fear for the miko" Sesshomaru spoke, he was trying to get something from Ziro. Ziro had his back to Sesshomaru once more "Tell me Sesshomaru, do you not have something to protect"

His fathers words before his death..

FLASHBACK

(Sesshomaru looks to be 18 but of course it has been hundreds of years since he was a child)

"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"

"I Sesshomaru have no one to protect"

He didn't, not only was the one he was supposed to protect gone, but he had forgotten about her. His father smirked, so his son had forgotten, he had hope he would remember, for he was not long for this world. Inu Tashio was about to die for the ones he loved. One thing he had hoped Sesshomaru would say was that he did have someone to protect, that he will still look for her.

Inu Tashio would have left the sword to him, but his son had grown to thirst for power. So in his death In put the sword in his body, his body in his youngest son. The only one who would be able to pulled it out would be her, and the only one who would be able to use it, the one who protect her.........

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru knew not why Ziro asked him such a thing, or why his father had asked. Sesshomaru turned and walked from the room, he would in from the group that they were to stay in tillit was deemed time to go. In his mind, he would be asking himself why it was both his father and Lord Ziro asked the same question. He had only one person to protect, a person he said he would protect, but that was long ago when he was a child, and she, she was far gone. Far from his mind in till now, but still far gone from reach, or so Sesshomaru thought.

----

A;N recap in anime...Kagome was able to pull it out, and the sword only worked AFTER Inuyasha told her to shut and let him protect her, get it, get it!!)


	8. A Promise Needing To Be Broken

"WHAT, NO WAY" Inuyasha yelled, why should they stay behind and wait?

"Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to calm him,

"No, we aint going to sit here while Naraku makes off with the rest of the jewel!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms,

"Lady Kagome, did Lord Ziro say why he wanted us to stay?" Miroku asked with a hard look on his face. He didn't mind a break, but this was just all of the sudden.

"He just said he was going to aid us but that now was not the time"

"How very odd" Sango said,

"Well I don't care who the old man is, I'm not staying here!" Inuyasha said uncrossing his arms,

"You may do as you wish half breed" Sesshomaru said as he walked up, in fact he did not care if Inuyasha stayed or not, the only person Ziro seemed worried about was the miko, for some unknown reason.

Inuyasha growled,

"So whats with this Lord?" Kouga asked standing next to Kagome. Sesshomaru glanced at the wolf prince but said nothing.

"I do not see a reason to stay" Kikyo turned from the group "It may be his wish, but it is not mine" She then began to walk away. Kagome and the rest watched her go.

"Yeah I aint staying either, come on guys" Inuyasha turned and waited,

Sango looked at Miroku, Miroku looked at Kagome as did Kouga. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Sesshomaru. Kagome bit her lip, then she noticed standing way far back behind Sesshomaru was Ziro, he nodded at her and for some reason she just felt the need to stay and do as he said, Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, I'm, I'm staying, we need all the help we can get"

"Fine whatever" Inuyasha huffed but still he waited,

"I'm staying with my woman" Kouga said smug crossing his arms,

Inuaysha turned and yelled "She aint your woman! and I don't care what you do wolf breath!"

Inuyasha calmed and then looked at Miroku and Sango "You staying or coming?"

"I'm afraid I have to side with Kagome, we need all the help we can get Inuyasha" Miroku said "I'm sorry my friend, and I also must insisted that Sango stay as well"

Sango just nodded her head that she would stay as Miroku said,

"Fine, stay" Inuyasha turned and began to walk away "Guess it just me a Kikyo, don't come crying to me later when Sesshomaru and that Lord screw you over" He said as he walked off. Kagome was hurt by his words, him and Kikyo alone. Kagome sighed and looked down.

Soon Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see Lord Ziro standing behind her "Do not fear miko, all will be well"

Even with those strong words, Kagome could not help but feel a bit uneasy and sad, she had promised to be by his side always, but then again, Inuyasha had never promised that to her, to tell the truth he had promise Kikyo to always be with her and in till now he had not been, but now that had changed, Inuyasha was now once again with Kikyo.

Yeah, Kagome had promised to be by his side, yet he never said he would be by hers and now she could not blaim him for she was breaking her promise to him, but unknown to all of them it was a promise that needed to be broken.


	9. No Mere Human Mortal

That night Kagome sat outside, under a tree near a small lake. She could be seen from many of the castle windows, had anyone been looking out them. It was a clear but dark night and the wind sent a cool breeze. Kagome found herself sighing many, many times. In truth she didn't like sitting and waiting.

"Restless?"

Kagome turned and looked at Lord Ziro. He stood with his hands behind his back, his hair moving with the wind. With his dark clothes you would think him evil standing there,

"A little" Kagome answer tuning back to look at the lake. Ziro looked up at the high moon, then he glance with his eyes to the castle, he could see Sesshomaru at one of the windows. He could not blame the young Lord for wanting to keep his eyes open, in truth he had good reason.

Ziro heard Kagome sigh once more "Tell me miko, why is it that you always return to the past"

Kagome felt her breath freeze again, and again she turned to him "How did you know about that?"

Ziro smiled "I am a great and wise Lord" He said smug sticking his nose in the air, Kagome gave him a flat look.

"You did not answer my question miko Kagome"

"I have to come back, I'm the one who destroyed the jewel, its my fault"

"Yes I see, tell me are all humans in your time as daring as you?"

Kagome went right into her answer "Oh no, my friends would die, oh my I could see my friends, I would never here the end of it!" She was talking to much, she did that sometimes. Ziro could not help but laugh a small laugh and her rambles.

"Then why miko is it that you are not afraid?"

Kagome calmed down, it was a good question,

"I don't know, maybe cause I have such great friends, and, and Inuyasha"

Kagome once again sighed and looked down. Ziro watched as the wind blew Kagome's black hair, oh how he wished he could see her in true from. "You do not feel out of place here?" He asked her,

"No not really" Kagome smirked "I feel more out of place in my own time then I do here, strange hu?" Kagome looked at him,

"No" Was his serious answer, he then turned away from her "Perhaps miko Kagome, you should vist your family"

Kagome blinked a few time "Yeah, I guess I could" She then watched as the Lord walk away.

-----

In the morning Miroku and Sango saw Kagome off, she took Kirara and went home, she would be gone 2 days.

"It was nice of Lord Ziro to let Kagome go home for a few days" Miroku said watching Kagome leave,

"Yes, yes it was, I wonder if we should go to Kaede's" Sango spoke,

"No, I think we should stay here, just in case" Miroku looked at Sango who then looked at him

"Yes, I agree" Sango stated.

-------

Ziro had not been seen since Kagome left, he was in deep thought and did not wish to be bothered. But by night Sesshomaru was becoming restless. He found the Lord sitting in his room, in the dark looking out at the moon and it great light.

"Why do we wait" Sesshomaru asked,

"Are you becoming restless as well young Lord?"

Sesshomaru did not answer,

"I am waiting Sesshomaru, waiting for the right time"

Sesshomaru did not like wasting time and to him this seem like a waste of time,

"You let the miko leave" Sesshomaru stated,

"She will return soon, she always does" Ziro spoke,

Sesshomaru took great note of his words,

"The miko, the one they call Kagome, she is odd" Sesshomaru stated for no real reason,

Ziro sighed, a odd thing for a Lord to do. Sesshomaru walked closer to Ziro, he smelt something on him, worry.

"You worry over a mere human girl"

"Kagome" Ziro corrected

Sesshomaru turned from him, Ziro seemed to much like his father and bother, caring for a human.

"Why wasted such a emotion on a mere mortal girl" Sesshomaru stated not understanding him, his father or his brother, Ziro once again sighed and looked down,

"I do not worry for a mere mortal girl Sesshomaru, I worry for my daughter"

Sesshomaru turned half way to Ziro "Where we not speaking of the human miko?" Sesshomaru asked,

Ziro stood up and walked closer to the window "The miko, Kagome, She is my daughter and no mere human mortal"

---------------

OHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP~! ZIRO TOLD SESSHOMARU!


	10. Time In The Past

Sesshomaru stood shocked, his face looking the same as the day his fathers spirit had spoken to both him and his half brother.  
Did he hear him right? Kagome, his daughter? It was not possible. For one she was, well human. To be Ziro's daughter she would have to be demon.

"I know what you are thinking" Ziro now standing and looking hard at Sesshomaru.

"What trickery is this" Sesshomaru's words were quick, but his tone never changed.

"It is no trick" Ziro kept his eyes on Sesshomaru as if he were about to pounce.

Sesshomaru's face went back to showing no emotion but his mind was running a mile a minute.

"What do you think of what I am telling you Sesshomaru?" Ziro asked,

Sesshomaru turned from him "I think you are mistaken"

"Hmm" Ziro said and then watched as Sesshomaru left the room.

Ziro turned and looked outside and wondered if Sesshomaru remember his vow, his claim.

----

Sesshomaru was alone, his eyes closed. He was trying so hard to remember the child, her eyes, her aura.  
The miko, Ziro's daughter? Sesshomaru opened his eyes, no it was not possible, he would have known.

"Wondering how it is possible Sesshomaru?"

Ziro had given Sesshomaru time to himself but now was the time for talk.

"It is not possible" Sesshomaru stated not looking at the Lord.

"It is, tell me Sesshomaru, do you remember your, claim?"

Sesshomaru hoped he would not ask that, but alas he had.

"Indeed"

"And what say you now?"

"She is human"

"She is my daughter"

"She is a miko"

"She is a demon"

Sesshomatu then turned to look at him,

"You try my patients" Sesshomaru spoke, Ziro smirked.

"Will you protect her?"

Sesshomaru turned from him once again "I Sesshomaru have no one to protect"

Ziro sighed and turned from Sesshomaru, he held his hands behind his back. He would have to make a move soon, with or without Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was fighting himself, how could the miko be Ziro daughter, and did she know all along?

Kagome had a good few nights with her family but was now climbing out of the well, back into the past she was. Odd enough she felt like she was home.

Ziro was there when she pulled herself out of the well, Sesshomaru was also there. Ziro knew Sesshomaru was there but Sesshomaru did not know Ziro was there. This was a good thing and Ziro had a plan. Ziro knew Sesshomaru was going to try and speak with Kagome but he was going to step in before Sesshomaru did that.

"Kagome" Ziro spoke coming out of the woods. Ziro felt Sesshomaru back up, but he knew he was still there and watching.

"Lord Ziro" Kagome spoke out of breath as she picked up her book bag.

"You seemed...relived to be back"

Kagome took in a deep breath "Guess iv gotten so use to being here and not there" She said looking back at the well.

Ziro walked to the well and looked down, memories flooding him.

"Tell me Kagome, what would you say if someone told you, that your time, was not your time"

"Would not suprise me" She said is sarcastic and he knew it. He looked at her hard "Sorry" She said sheepish.  
Still he looked at her "I say that was not true, that my family is back there, my mom, sota, grandpaw"

Ziro listen to her words. "Miko Kagome I did not say what if someone said that those people were not your family, but that, that time was not that of you own"

She blinked at him, confused "I'm not following you"

"Indeed not" His eyebrows grew together,

"Hey mister" She pointed her finger at him, becoming somewhat angry with him,

"Enough miko"

Kagome took her hand back, his tone was Strong, serious. Ziro looked down and then ran his hand though his hair, Kagome could tell he was, stressed. Ziro then placed both hands on the well, "Have you ever wondered why it was you"

Kagome did wonder, but the answer was always that she was Kikyo's reincarnation.

"Yeah, I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo"

Ziro let out a snort "You are no ones copy miko"

She liked hearing that, but left her wondering what he was getting at. "You are no copy, so now miko, do you wonder why it was you"

Kagome blinked and then began to play with her skirt,

"Your family maybe you family, but their time is not your time"

Ziro stood tall and looked at her, she looking back at him.

"What, what are you saying" She asked quite,

"You were placed in that time, just as the jewel was placed in you"

Kagome backed up when Ziro took a step near her "And how would you know that" Kagome asked becoming alert, she knew something was coming, something big.

"Because miko, it was I who placed you there"


	11. Returning To Truth?

Kagome sank down to the ground, her knees touched and her legs went behind her, her yellow bag falling in front of her, Kagome was in a state of shock. One would think she would have yelled at him that it was not true, but Kagome had seen to much, and done to much, she was a time traveling miko for crying out loud. Ziro could tell many question were running in her mind, and he knew she was trying to pick one to start with. Sesshomaru stayed out of site, but he now knew that Kagome did not know of Ziro.

"Kagome" Ziro called, but she was still frozen, her heart was beating so hard she could not even hear her own name being called. Ziro unfolded his arms when he saw a tear run down her face, why was she crying, well truth be told she had many reasons to cry. In her mind the words mother, sota and grandpaw were flashing, her family, had, had they lied to her? Kagomes eyes looked up at Ziro, he stood still, he would wait and let her do the asking. Kagome turned from him and looked back at the well, her eyes became blurry with tears, it felt as if she had just lost her family to death, now knowing that they were not her birth faimly, or was it a lie? No, this man had no reason to lie to her, she didn't know him, he didn't know her, Kagome gasp, he did know her, he had just told her that he placed her into the well! Kagome eyes snapped back on him,

"Who are you" She asked quick,

Ziro took in air, he didn't think that would be her first question, in fact he though she would yell, call him a liar, not ask who he was.

"Your father"

There was a slight breeze that could be heard and then a thump, Kagome fainted.

* * *

Ziro sighed, was this how he wanted to tell her? There really was no other way then to come out and say it. He knelt down and picked Kagome up,

"I will trust you with her things" Ziro spoke loud, he then began to walk back to the West. Sesshomaru came out of the woods, he walked up to the girls yellow bag and looked down at it,

"How foolish of me, he was aware of my present" Sesshomaru spoke to himself, he leaned down at picked Kagome's bag up, no, no way she was as Ziro said she was, if she was, he wanted proof, no he would get proof.

"I will not let this distract me as it already had" Sesshomaru then turned and followed after the elder Lord. It would not take long for him to catch up with him, though Sesshomaru was not really trying to catch up with anyone.

"I will need proof"

Ziro smirked at the Lord walking a few feet behind him,

"Do you have little faith in me? or is it you wish this girl not be as I say she is?"

"It matters not to me what , human miko, or demon, I merely seek the truth"

"Is that so Lord Sesshomaru"

"It is the only thing I seek" Sesshomaru then stated,

"And if, she is as I say she is?"

"That has yet to be seen"

Ziro stopped walking and looked back at Sesshomaru "And I am asking boy, if she is as I say she is, what will you do?"

Sesshomarus eyes left Ziro and went to the girl in his arms, what would he do? What was he supposed to do?

"This Sesshomaru has no connection to the girl" In truth he had no connection with her other than the fact she traveled with his half brother,

"I see" Was all Ziro said before walking away.

* * *

They had reached the West at night fall, Kagome was placed in a room to rest. Ziro and Sesshomaru stood, waiting for her to awaken, many more things needed to be said and asked.

"I will return" Ziro said before leaving the room, his dark cape flapping behind him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the leaving Lord, but his eyes did not stay that way, they found their way back to the sleeping Miko, human, or was it demon?

Kagome made a face and a noise, Sesshomaru walked up to her and looked down, soon her eyes opened and she looked at him confused.

"What, happen?"

"Your body fainted" He would have said human body, but was it?

Kagome sat up quick with a gasp, she now remembered. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he was looking at her, odd, not with hate, not with boredom, but with question.

"What"

He didn't get to answer, just looked at her. For what seemed like 10 minutes they sat in quietness, Kagome fiddling with her skirt, Sesshomaru standing with his arms crossed.

"Your awake"

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to see Ziro standing at the door. Kagome's heart once again sped up, she looked from Ziro to the floor.

"Why is it that you do not question me, you believe so easy"

Kagome looked back at im "Was it a lie?" She asked quietly,

"No, but humans do not believe so easily when they hear something so far fetched nor some demons for that matter" Ziro's eyes had glanced at Sesshomaru for just a second but when strait back to Kagome. Kagome looked away again, she has seen and done to much not to believe, though, it hurt her to believe, but then, she thought about him, if he was who he said he was, was he to not hurt to have lost his daughter? Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked back at him.

"Why" she asked while moving to stand up,

"It was not of my own doing, I did as your mother wished"

Kagome froze, her, her mother? Sesshomaru looked at her "Do not faint girl" He told her, she looked at him, what was wrong with him? He never called her girl, only miko and human, and he had avoided calling her both ever since she had awaken.


	12. Claims Of Life

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru "Why do you keep calling me that" Her eye brows were together, as if calling her that was annoying her.

He glanced at her "I know not what you speak of girl"

"There" She pointed at him "That, you calling me that" She yelled at him. Both he and Ziro rose an eye brow.

"You rather me call you wench"

"Why are you toying with me!"

Sesshomaru looked at Ziro, he wondered if the miko had gone mad. Ziro looked at Kagome "Kagome, he does not toy with you" He still held his confused look, of all the things she could say.

"Then why does he keep calling me girl! He has never called me that, why start now!"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms "It is what you are"

She looked back at him, something was going on "Iv always been a girl Sesshomaru, or are you just now noticing that?"

Ziro watched the two go back and forth at each other,

"It matters not what I decide to call you, there are other things that need to be addressed girl"

"Stop that!" She stood up, Sesshomaru growled,

"Don't you dare growl at me you jerk, I am not afraid of you!"

This day was just becoming too much, she did not know why she was bothered by Sesshomaru calling her girl, after all he was right, there were much more important things to talk about. Kagome soon found Sesshomaru near her, looking down at her, just like the time he had in his fathers tomb.

"You should remember who you are speaking to, just because you are his daughter does not mean you can speak to me that way"

"Iv always spoke to you like this, what does me being his daughter got to do with it!"

Now she was just plain mad, and confused, why was she arguing with him again?

"Woman"

"Oh iv upgraded to woman, what happen to human and miko?"

"I will not call you what you are not"

She froze, but was she not human? "I don't know if you noticed or not BUT I'M STILL HUMAN!"

"Stop this act right now wench"

"What is your problem!" She yelled "Its not like this has anything to do with you, why do you just go away!" She had enough going on, she did not even know why he was still there.

"My problem is you, and you will not dismiss me woman"

"I fail to see how I am your problem" She sounded like him "What, cant stand that I am a demon, or is it that your mad that I am one, wait it must be that I am not worthy of being one, well guess what, it's not like I asked to be! I was fine being human!" She yelled at him.

"You belong to him"

It was Ziro voice, he stood with his eyes hard on them, his arms crossed, he had seen enough. Kagome looked at him, her anger had come and gone "What" She whispered,

"You belong to him"

"I heard that, what do you mean, I belong to him?" She asked pointing at Sesshomaru,

"Do not worry, you are not mine yet"

She looked back at Sesshomaru "What do you mean yet?"

"It is as you said, you are still human, once you are demon my claim will stand"

"Claim, I am not a piece of land, what is it with demon males and claiming things that arnt theirs!"

"And what do you mean by that" Ziro asked unfolding his arms, "Girl speak"

Kagome blinked at him "Hu?"

"How do you know of demon males and claims?"

"The wolf prince" Sesshomaru spoke, he had forgot about Kouga, the wolf was dead set that Kagome was his. "What of him" Ziro asked,

"He claim that she is his woman" Sesshomaru answered, to Kagome surprise,

"He must be dealt with" Ziro said to Sesshomaru, they were talking as if Kagome was not even in the room. "My claim does not yet stand, so his is no problem of mine"

"Neither of your claims stand" Kagome yelled

"Daughter" Ziro scorned

"No, first you tell me my home is not my home, fine I cant believe that, then you tell me that you placed me in the well, yeah I get that, then you go on to tell me your my father and that my family in the future is not my blood family and that I'm demon! Then on top of all that, you tell me that I belong to him!" She pointed to Sesshomaru "Him, I belong to him! Not his brother, who I have fraught along side, but him" Tears were coming from her eyes "Inuyasha" She whispered,

"Inuyasha has no place here Kagome, no place here or in your heart" Ziro stated coming closer to his daughter, "I do not say these things to anger you, but it is your right to know who you are and where you came from"

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes "Do not be angry with him, he was just a pup when he laid eyes on you, and you were just a new born when he claimed to protect you"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who just stood quite, looking at her. "A baby" She wispered,

"Kagome you have great devotion in you heart, yet you give it to the wrong person" Ziro hugged his daughter close "You were born out of love, to give love, you were born for himKagome, you were born to stand by him, to love him"

Kagome held tight to Ziro, she cried, she cried because she was tired, she cried because everything she knew was not as she knew, she cried to let go of something, she cried for her heart and for herself, she cried herself to sleep._  
_


End file.
